Chances Never Go Away
by Celia Ray
Summary: Ross and Rachel have a lot of flirtacious moments, what fun surprises will come their way? a RR romance please read and review (written be rossrachmonchan and celia ray) to be continued


This story takes place in season 9, in TOW Rachel's phone number and around those episodes, so enjoy! And please review for each chapter there is going to be; it would really make rossrachmonchan and Celia Ray's days! Again we are writing partners!

Disclaimer: this show belongs to me in no way!

Chapter 1 ROSS AND RACHEL- AT THEIR APARTMENT 

Rachel woke up in the, what seemed like the morning, it was gloomy outside even though it was spring, and warm, she threw back her sheets and got out of bed. Rachel looked in the mirror on her wall and said to herself "I look like shit" she walked out of her room and into the bathroom to get ready for the "day" of relaxation, stating home, and having fun. Ross came into the scene and opened the slightly open door, open all the way and spoke to Rachel.

"Uh, Rach…did anyone ever tell you, you look really pretty this morning?"

"Ross, I'm in my nightgown, I haven't washed my hair in a week, and I have a cold."

"Yeah, well you still look pretty."

"Yeah that's sweet."

"Who do you think is hotter, Ross," Rachel says "Larry Wilson, or Andrew McCartney?"

"Rachel, I…don't do that, I'm a guy. A manly man. Wilson, definitely Wilson, I think you're hotter." he pauses and says, he moves closer and breathes in her ear;

"Okay, Ross a little too close."

"No, not to close."

"Ross, we're close enough 'for a whole new Emma'."

"No, we're not."

"Okay, Ross, do you want lunch?"

Rachel asked Ross this question as they were still very close, they were both at a whisper and Rachel took Ross's arm and dragged him into the kitchen as though he didn't have a choice if he wanted to eat or not. Rachel headed over to the kitchen counter, as Ross stood behind her close by.

THE KITCHEN AREA- Ross and Rachel are there, Emma is still asleep 

"Did I ever tell you, that I really appreciate what you've done?" he dodges her

"What I've done?"

"You, know, just taking care of Emma, keeping Monica Company over the last fourteen years."

"Do you want a hotdog Dr.Gellar?" Rachel says.

"I want a Hotdog," Ross puts definite emphasize on the word "HOT".

"Okay, fine by me," Rachel says.

Ross was sweating, as he stared at Rachel while she went to the counter near the sink to microwave the hot dog, Ross looked at the oven mitt as she took it off the peg;

_Got more time for misbehaving since we started micro waving _

He licked his lips as Rachel brought out the hotdogs; she handed him a fork, and took one for herself; Ross carelessly and purposely dropped the fork on the ground;

"Ooops!" he said.

"The floor is clean." Said Rachel.

"No, the floor is very dirty."

"Go get another one." She motioned her head over to the utensil draw and giggles by the way both her and Ross were acting together

"You get it."

"I'm not going to get it." It was like arguing little kids, except the adult, Ross and Rachel version

"It's a hotdog."

"Exactly you can eat that with your hands." Rachel giggles again

"Feed me." Ross says bluntly. Rather than fighting with him, that is what Rachel does. _Why doesn't this feel weird or awkward? _Thought Rachel.

"All right" Rachel fed Ross the hotdog and Ross fed Rachel the hotdog, when they were don't they had mustard all over their fronts, they wiped each other off

"You're amazing," he says, love in his eyes. He leans forward to kiss her, just as he had done with Denise, and she stands up suddenly.

"Eww! Stop it Ross. See if you were drunk we'd have an excuse,"

"Yeah, Rachel, but I'm not drunk."

And then she was afraid, that she might be falling back in love, and Ross was afraid of the exact same thing

JOEY"S APARTMENT- Rachel's in the washroom 

"Chandler! Chandler!" Ross comes into Joey's bathroom. He opens the shower curtain and sees Rachel, her hair is plastered to her forward and her eyes are red from too much soap;

"Ross, its me! Our shower's too skuzzy for me to use. Get Monica over there ASAP."

"Ah,"

"Do I really look that bad Ross? Does my body really look that deformed?"

Definitely not, Ross thought. She loses control of the sprayer, and soaks him in stinging cold water;

"Rach!"

"Sorry, Ross," she says, and chuckles, "Oh, Ross" she does not know it, but she is baiting her eyes; "Why were you looking for Chandler?"

"Because he broke off Samson The Stegosaurus' head."

"Oh, so you break into the shower. Stare at him. And beat him up."

"That's right." She laughs and he says, "Seriously Rachel, I'm drenched in freezing water."

"I'm sorry. Here Ross."

She steps out of the tub, silver droplets of water clinging to her skin. And she wraps a terrycloth towel around her waist, and ties one around her top.

And she takes a black towel and dried off Ross, she remembered doing this exact thing six years ago when they were dating, and for some reason, it didn't feel awkward then and it doesn't feel awkward or weird now, it felt right.

**THE EVENING- 5:30PM -Rachel is in the bedroom with Emma-Ross is out**

Rachel looked at Emma. This child was apart of her, that's all there was to it. Emma was half Rachel, and half Ross. Emma didn't look like Ross too much, but she figured, as their daughter grew older she'd have some Ross like qualities in her.

"Peek-a-boo." Rachel says.

"Goo." Emma smiles back.

The door opens it is Ross. It has been raining that is apparent, his greasy, but crunchy and, as far as Rachel is concerned perfect hair is plastered to his forehead, and his leather coat is stained with water, Ross is drenched, fully drenched, Rachel comes out of the bedroom, and sees Ross but at first she's not sure if its him.

"Hey, Ross, your soaked lets get you into some dry clothes" She smiles.

"Hi" Ross answer back in his infamous hello

Rachel comments and comforts " oh poor you" then she giggles loudly and laughs while she says "Come on Ross go change"

" Okay but before I do, I want to give you these, and this"

"What are they?"

Ross brings the 2 objects out from behind his back; Ross knew that Rachel would like them.

"Oh my god Ross, lilies there so beautiful and my favorite you remembered, and...weekend at Bernie's!" "Thank you

Rachel leans over and hugs Ross and kisses him lightly on the cheek then they give each other Eskimo kisses uses their noses. Finally it stops and they go into theirs bedrooms and change to get ready for the movie

LATER Ross and Rachel- kitchen-getting ready to sit and watch the movie 

Rachel put the popcorn in the microwave. She was careful not to burn it, as she has burned everything she has ever cooked. She looked over at Ross. He was so handsome struggling how to open the coke bottle.

Rachel walked over to him, and they smiled softly at each other. She took the bottle from him and opened it without any trouble.

"Thanks." He says.

"Yeah, you're welcome." She says quietly. "Ross," she pauses, and weird memories like photographs, and radio sound bites flashed through her memory. Rachel decided to talk to Ross about the old times, the kind of FUN times.

"Ross, do you remember the time when…"

FLASHBACKS 

TOW Ross Finds Out 

ROSS: The point is I... I don't need this right now, OK. It, it's too late, I'm with somebody else, I'm happy. This ship has sailed.

RACH: Yeah, what're you saying, you just sort of put away feelings or whatever the hell it was you felt for me?

ROSS: Hey, I've been doin' it since the ninth grade, I've gotten pretty damn good at it.

RACH: Alright, fine, you go ahead and you do that, alright Ross.

ROSS: Fine.

RACH: 'Cause I don't need your stupid ship.

ROSS: Good.

RACH: Good. Ross leaves

Rachel gets up and opens the door, yelling after him.

RACH: And ya know what, now I've got closure.

**TOW The Chick and the Duck**

**Rachel: **What thing? What is this thing?

**Ross: **I was kinda, supposed to be on TV tonight for _The Discovery Channel _.

**Rachel: **Oh my God!

**Ross: **Yeah.

**Rachel: **Ross, why didn't you tell me that?

**Ross: **Eh, 'cause I knew that if I told you, you'd make me go, and I knew you needed someone to be with you tonight. Come on. Come on.

**Rachel: **I cannot believe you.

**Ross: **What?

**Rachel: **That is the sweetest thing, I just...

(They both look at each other for a while)

**Ross: **(breaking the silence) You should get some sleep.

**Rachel: **Okay.

**Ross: **So, I'll umm...

**Rachel: **Oh, I'm sorry I spoiled you're evening.

**Ross: **No, that's, no, as long as you're okay. So I'll ah, I'll see you tomorrow.

**Rachel: **Um-hmm, yeah.

**END OF FLASHBACKS**

"Yeah, I remember that."

"We were pretty stupid huh?" Rachel says.

"T-yeah we were." He cozies up to her shoulder.

"Ross, keep distance from the stove."

"Yeah, well…"

"Is that you're new dinosaur toy," Rachel lifted her nose up towards the refrigerator.

"Yeah, I named it Emma."

"You're naming your Dino friends after our daughter." She joked.

_What are you doing, Rachel? It's Ross. _

_I just want to be closer, thinks Ross, why does it have to be this way? _

_It doesn't, answers Ross. _

He looks at her; he has known her forever, he has loved her forever, in a friendly way. Not quite forever, but as far back as he could remember. So what was he so afraid of?

"Should we start the movie?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, um, okay, sure." Says Ross.

ROSS AND RACHEL-WATCHING THE MOVIE 

Ross and Rachel both sat down to watch "Weekend at Bernie's" in the living room, Ross in the black chair and Rachel on the couch, Rachel was surprised that Ross didn't sit with her, near her, or next to her she spoke

"Ross what are you doing? Come sit over here"

"Um…Okay, but why?"

"Because your like my best friend and you have to protect me"

Ross liked to test Rachel patience and it was great fun, Rachel even had to admit that it was enjoyable arguing like this in the little way Ross and her did, it was their own game

"Okay, but rach this movie isn't scary, but OKAY!"

Ross sat there about 1 foot apart from Rachel. Rachel moved closer to him and Ross moved closer to her until they were almost on each others laps, Ross then without knowing, easily and casually slipped his arm around Rachel, it was cozy and comfortable, they were now in the cuddle mode and position, but it not take it past a friendly stage, they were just watching a movie. Rachel finally spoke quietly

"This is nice" Rachel says

"Yeah, yeah it really is…you mean the movie right?" Ross says.

"Yup and the whole situation" Rachel returned Ross's question

Then the room is silent aside from the constant chatter from the characters of the film, Rachel lays her head down on his shoulder, the very thing she didn't want to do. But it didn't feel weird at all.

He sniffed her hair, it was coco nutty and wonderful, their eyes locked. It seemed right, it was weird. Rachel would have thought it being awkward and humiliating but it wasn't. It was, if this exists in the real world, perfection. As the movie went on, Rachel's eye lids got heavier and heavier. Ross did not bounce her off his shoulder; he let her stay. He stroked her hair, and looked over at his daughter, he could see Rachel in her, same hair and eye color, same little nose. He looked over at Rachel, she had completely fallen asleep. He listened to her breathing, slow and soft. He covered her up with the sheets he got at Pottery Barn and then, he fell asleep, and dreamt about Emma, and him and Rachel as a family.

Ross wondered in his sleep, did Rachel feel about him, the way he felt about her? Or was Ross alone in his love life. Ross also thought, was this just a crush again, or could Rachel never just be a crush? Would Ross love her forever?


End file.
